Here We Go Again
by randomgirloutthere110
Summary: Hermione and Ron have the prefect life. Good jobs and a wonderful daughter. What happens when an unexpected pregnancy happens that niether want. Can they stick it out together, or will the drown in the misery? The birth of of Hugo. DISCONTINUED


****

**I've found tons of fanfics about the birth of Harry Potter kids, but I found one had very few. So I decided to write a fanfic on the birth of Hugo. This will be a Chapter story and I am quite proud of it. This is how I picture the Weasley family (Ron, Hermione, Rose, etc) on a daily base. It is a comedy, hopefully. I try for it to be. lol. To sum things up, its just a look on what I imagine things were like. :D. I worked hard on it and reviews are loved. :)**

* * *

May 21, 2006

"Moa! Moa! Moa!"

Ah, the wonderful sounds of a young baby crying in the beautiful light of dawn. It wasn't past six thirty; it was six twenty-eight to be exact. In the bed, next to the dark wooded side-table (that had the baby monitor on top of it), was a young couple, only in their mid-twenties. Both stirred at the sound of their daughter's awaking. Hermione was the only to actually sit up and yawn or to slip out of bed and toss a robe on over her nightdress. She crept back over to her bedside and picked up the white baby monitor. She shook her head at the sight in front of her. Ronald Weasley lay on his side, not evening bothering to try and get up. He really only thought about himself and that was all. She let out a huff, just as Rose let out a louder scream. A smirk ran onto the woman's face as she stuck the monitor next to her husband's ear.

He rolled across the bed and onto the floor with a thud. Hermione found herself proud of that idea. It worked great, didn't it? She climbed on to the bed and gazed down at her love. She let out a laugh and wore the smirk, with no regrets. She placed her hands on her hips and said, "Thank you for trying to wake up and get Rose for me, to let me sleep. I was up all night with her anyway."

"Yeah, yeah." Ron mumbled and stood up. He pushed Hermione over to her side and collapsed onto the bed again. "It's all my fault for working and being tired. Yeah, yeah. Blame it all on me." He shot back with a bit too much attitude and buried his face into his pillow in hopes to fall asleep again. "What time is it anyway?"

She let out a laugh at this and shook her head, "Ronald Bilius Weasley!"

Oh great, the full name sentence, thought Ron with a sigh to himself.

"How do you think I feel? Huh? I work at the same place as you defending Muggles and Muggleborns day after day. That job is tiring. Then,"

"Bloody women, they are never satisfied. They are always the victims. I was the one tortured by that bloody monitor." Ron mumbled to himself. A bit too loudly, though. She raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a good glare. She huffed, "Oh, I am so sorry. You know me, loving the part of the victim! I just want, want, and want more. You never please me. Not when you work, or cook, or even in bed." The statement was cold, she admitted, but it was necessary. She knew it would get Ron most irritated. Other things, he'd just shrug off. He needed to be taught a lesson.

He jumped up and asked, "What was last night then, love."  
She smiled sweetly and shrugged, "I am a great actress, ask my Mom. I used to do plays when I was a little girl. I was brilliant. I never knew my acting skills would be needed later in life."

"Shut it." Ron spat as he was beginning to get fired up. "If I am no good, I said if! If I am no good, it's because you never let me practice. You are always tied up in something."

Hermione shrugged as she scooted off the bed, "Where have you been the last six years of our marriage, love? According to my memory, we did it on your command." She headed towards the door as Rose let out another yell for someone. This time it was Dada.

"I'll show you I don't stink. I know you are lying." Ron climbed out of bed as well.

"I have to go check on Rose now though." She replied as she looked down. "You wouldn't be able to do it though. Nope, no way. You still won't be good."

"I'll show you. You go lay down and I'll go quiet Rose and then, I'll come back. She probably only want a teething ring, and if you go, you will never come back." He noted.

"If you insist." Hermione said with a half smile.

"I insist." Ron yelled as he stormed out of the room and down the hallway. She couldn't help, but let out a laugh. Boys were really, so easily fooled. She jumped back into bed and laid the monitor on the side-table. She snuggled into the blankets and rested her eyes. Ron wasn't getting any when he came back, because she would be fast asleep. At least, that was what the plan was.

She knew that he wouldn't be returning for a while, Rosie was his Princess. He loved her too much to walk away, while she was in pain, because of teething. She just took advantage of the bond between them; she found nothing wrong with it. She had to put up with him daily. She deserved this. She could hear Ron talking to their baby girl. He was always so gentle with her. It made her heart melt.

"Hey sweetie." He cooed at her. "What's wrong, huh? Princess?" He asked the one and a half-year-old.

Hermione pictured what the scene looked like in her mind. It made her feel at peace. This was her family and she loved it more than anything else in the world. They completed her. She would be so empty without them and it made her upset just to think about it.

"Da?" Rose's angelic voice had a hint of confusion in it. Then she repeated the past word with confidence, "Da! Da! Da! Dada!" She giggled.

The sound of her voice soothed Hermione. It was like an old, faint lullaby from so long ago that just clamed her down whenever something was bad. She was a precious, beautiful child. She had inherited the Weasley red hair, but it was curly and out of control like her mother's. Her brown eyes came from Hermione. It looked like freckles exploded on her face. Every inch of it seemed to be covered by freckles. She was the highlight of both her parents' life.

"I'm here Monkey." He said softly to her. Monkey was a nickname he had given to her when she was learning to walk. She enjoyed climbing the back of the couch and chairs, Ron said it reminded him of a monkey.

"Ah! Ah! Owie!" She said with a wince of pain in her voice. Hermione wanted to jump out of bed and scoop her up, but knew he had things under control. She trusted him, and he only rarely let her down.

"Your tooth hurts, Monkey? Here let Daddy get your teething ring." She heard someone rummaging through things. It took a minute before some said, "Aha! See, Daddy found it, love. I love you, Princess. Daddy really does."

"Wobe! Wobe!" Rose giggled. The baby began to make kissing noises. Hermione giggled to herself knowing that that meant Rosie had just received a kiss from her Daddy. "Wobe! Wobe!" She said more.

"You like Daddy's kisses, don't you?" cooed Ron. "Yeah, Daddy know you do."

Rose didn't respond, which meant she was busy chewing away at the teething ring. Hermione sighed and relaxed some more to know Rose had something to sooth her gums. Ron wasn't done talking, however.

"You know, I'm glad you are feeling better now, Rosie. Daddy needs to get back to Mommy,"

"Moa?"

"Yeah, Mommy. She has a bet with Daddy, you see." He was not going to tell this to a baby, was he? He couldn't be!

"Daddy has to get back to her and prove that he is good in bed. He has too keep his,"

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU!" Hermione yelled from their bedroom. She was furious. Rose was only eighteen months old. She didn't need to know about that stuff. She let out a hiss and stormed out of the bedroom heading straight for Ronald.

"Daddy is never going to get his dignity back now." Moaned Ron as he sat in the rocking chair next to the crib. Rose pointed a finger at him and giggled. "I'm glad you find this funny." She nodded her head and smiled big at her Daddy. Rose found this very funny.

Hermione turned sharply into the room and stopped at the sight of Ron. She let out a hissing noise and placed her hands on her hips. Her foot was tapping, and it was a surprise that her glare didn't burn a hole through his head. "How could you?" She exclaimed.

"Moa! Moa!" Rose giggled happily not understanding the scene in front of her.

"Oh, honey, come here to Mommy." Hermione rushed over to Rose's crib and picked her up into her arms. She lightly bounced the baby up and down. She bathed her in kissing all over her freckled face, which made her scream up in glee.

"Moa! Wobe! Moa! Wobe!" Rose clapped her hands as Hermione kissed her more. "Wobe 'oo!"

"I love you too, darling." Hermione said as she ended the kisses. She turned back to Ron, who had tried to blend into the background. "Well, love?" She asked in a tone that Rose wouldn't indicate, but Ron would, that this was war.

"She can't understand us. She doesn't know anything. She is a baby!" Ron explained himself and he thought he did a bloody good job at it.

Hermione took a deep breath and Rose pulled at her hair. "Rose, sweetie, let go of Mommy's hair, love." Rose did as she was told and began to suck on her thumb.

"She can understand us, love. That's how she picks up on how to speak. During the first two years of life is when a person's brain develops the most. That is why I have been practicing reading skills on her. It will really help her skills later in life. Right now, is the most essential time of her life. We don't want her knowing about things before she is two, do we?" Hermione said with frustration in her voice. "Honestly, Ron, have you even picked up the books on parenting I gave you?"

"First off, I am sorry, love, I didn't know that was the case. Secondly, do I ever pick up a book?"

"Of course you don't. How could I have forgotten all the essays I wrote for you, because you didn't feel up to reading." Hermione let out a small laugh. The mood was lighter, but still heavy.

"The books were just so heavy and boring and,"

"You are the most laziest man alive, Ronald." Hermione laughed. "Ow! Ow!" She yelled out. Ron jumped out of the chair and looked at her, "What's wrong, love?"

"Rosie. Her fingers are stuck in my hair. Ow!" She shrieked out in pain. It was wonderful to have your daughter rip out chunks of your hair. Ah, great times these were.

"Moa! No!" cried Rose. "No!" Her cries were louder than Hermione's yelps of pain.

Hermione tried to ignore the pain and began to bounce her up and down again. "Oho, love, don't cry. Honey, ow, what's wrong?"

"I think you scarred her when you yelled." Ron stated as he began to rub Rose's back in comfort. He studied Rose's hand in Hermione's hair and bit his lip. "I have no idea how she did it, but it looks like she tied your hair around her hand." He gently tried to untangle his daughter from his wife. The day was starting off great.

"Ron, ow, that hurts!" Hermione cried as he yanked at her hair. Rose's crying faded into a soft whimper, as she became fascinated in what her Daddy was doing. She watched him carefully and shook her hands around, tangling them up more it if were possible. Hermione cursed underneath her breath, not caring if Rose heard or not. She just wanted Rose's hand out of her hair.

Ron backed away from Hermione and pointed a finger at his wife. "Now dear, do you remember that conversation we had earlier? About how Rose picks up on things quickly right now, and a whole bunch of other stuff- I really wasn't paying very good attention. Anyway, you got to watch that mouth of yours. She might learn some very bad words." He paused for a moment before adding, "We wouldn't want that, would we, love?" He had a talent of throwing things back into his lover's face. It gave him great satisfaction.

She shot another glare at him, "Well, I am sorry, dear, but your daughter's hand is stuck in my freaking hair!" She winced in pain again as Rose tried to tug her hand of her bushy, brown deathtrap or hair. "Now, listen to me carefully Ronald Weasley, if you ever want to 'have fun' again." She paused as Rose began to yank harder. She was trying her best not to snap at her loving daughter. She doesn't know any better. She is innocent. She is still learning. She told herself to calm down. Once she did, she turned her attention back to her husband, "Get her hand out of my hair. Do whatever you have too."

Ron nodded and examined the knot again. He tried to pull it apart, but Hermione would let out a yelp everytime he tried. He kissed Rose's head and whispered, "Be a good girl and sit still for Daddy, okay?" They were approaching one last option, and he knew Hermione was going to freak out about it.

"No! Dada, me wit no!" She cried aloud and began to move faster.

"Ron, ow, she won't, ow, cooperate, ow. She is, ow, hungry." Hermione said as she began to develop a major headache. "I know the last option and just do it. Cut her hand out of my hair. We can floo for your Mom to fix my hair later." Rose yanked her hand harder and it sent tears into her eyes. For a little girl, Rose was mighty strong. Hermione blamed one person, Ronald Weasley.

"Er, okay. Yeah, I'll cut her out," He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Hermione's hair and thought for a minute. "Hey, um, babe, well, what's the spell for the cutting thing? You know, I've never been good at ones like that." He admitted sheepishly.

"Oh dear Merlin, you are not touching my hair if you can't memorize a stupid spell." Snapped Hermione. She sighed and pointed to the door, "Go via floo call your mother and have her come do it before Rose yanks out all my hair."

"Ah, right. Yeah, I'll go do that." He nodded and put his wand away. With that, he ran down the stairs to the kitchen. The only place you could floo too. Hermione sighed as tears began to stream down her face. Her head was killing her and everything was out of control. If only she could've stayed in her bed and let Ron continue talking to Rose about the bet. She sat down in the wooden chair as Rose began to tug harder. She wanted her hand back. Hermione reached up and grabbed a hold of Rose's hand and stopped her from moving it. This made her upset making her cry out once more. Hermione let her cry for a minute, before releases her hand to let her tug some more.

Meanwhile, Ron quickly grabbed some floo powder and flooed himself over to his parents' house, the Burrow. He got out of the fireplace and ran up the stairs to where her parents' bedroom was. With out taking another second to think about it, or before he even knocked, he busted through the door only to let out a scream at the sight in front of him. Molly and Arthur seemed to be having their turn at having some fun. Ron's jaw dropped and a horrified look fell on to his face. Arthur jumped quickly off of Molly and the covered up with sheets. Ron just stood there awkwardly for a moment, before stepping out of the room and closing the door. He gave the a second to pick themselves up and clothes themselves, before knocking three times on the door. Molly approved of him coming in and he, who was very frightened at what he was going to find, opened the door and stepped in the room.

"If you would've knocked last time we wouldn't be in this awkward position." Arthur stated was a shrug, "You set this one up on your own, son."

"You two? But you guys are like- like, well old." Ron finally stuttered out.

Molly couldn't help, but laugh at her son's reaction and statement, "Well, thanks for the compliment Ronald. Just because we are old doesn't mean we can't have,"

"I understand no need to say the word!" said a startled Ron.

She chuckled, "It is nothing to be disgusted about. You and Hermione,"

Ron blushed a deep shade of red, "Mom, I know. Let's move on now."

Arthur found this all quite entertaining. He needed more entertainment in his life. Ever since they all moved out, things had been lonely, and less hilarious. He liked the event, evening if it was a bit uncalled for and embarrassing.

"Ronald Bilius! I am your mother! You will not tell me when to drop subjects, understood?"

"What's up with people calling em by my full name today?" He asked with a sigh.

"Rough day at the house?" Arthur asked his son. Ron just nodded real slowly.

Worry raced onto Molly's face as she sat up and asked, "Oh honey, what's wrong? Is Hermione mad at you? Are you two fighting again? You two fight an unhealthy amount of time, you know?" She began to race through her concerned thoughts like she always did when something happened. Ron just smiled and listened. Almost everything she had said was true.

"Well, Hermione is mad at me for some unknown reason and some known." He began, "Rose is teething and crying over almost everything. I almost told Rose something that made Hermione furious at me. Oh yeah, the reason I came!" Ron said cheerfully. "I remembered, and Hermione says I have bad memory." He paused and said, "Wait what was it again?" This comment made his parents chuckle at him. "Oh, yeah, Rosie got her hand stuck in Hermione hair. Actually, it's more like trapped. I think her hair eat our daughter's hand, to tell you the truth. Anyway, Mom you need to cut Rose's hand out of Hermione's hair." He finished with a grin knowing he got everything right for once.

"Oh dear! There is no time for me to wash up! I'll head over there right now." Molly assured Ron. She rushed out of bed and kissed him on the cheek, "Don't worry, Mommy will take care of everything." She sounded as if she was talking to someone Rose's age. Ron shook his head and peered at his Dad to say farewell, only to find him glaring at him.

"You ruined my fun time. You bloody kids always ruin my funny time."

"Err, alright then, well, bye Dad." He headed out of the room and down the stairs. He made a note to stay clear of Dad for a while. He prayed he wouldn't forget it as he flooed back home to what he hoped would be a peaceful household. He was anything, but right there.

As he stepped put of the fireplace, he heard yelling and crying. He was going to kill someone. Wearily, and done with fighting, he dragged himself up the stairs into Rose's nursery where the causes of the yelling and crying were. Hermione was mending Rose's hand that seemed to have a deep cut on it and was yelling at Molly. Molly was crying and yelling back, her face paler than Ron's was a few minutes ago. Rose just cried on the top of her lungs, not really having any other choice, but that.

"You cut her hand! Her hand! Her little, tiny hand!"

"I didn't mean **to**! She moved it when I told her not **to**."

"You hit her hand! She is bleeding. Oh Merlin! Its okay, honey, Rosie you'll be okay." Hermione tired to stay under control for Rose. It wasn't working well at all.

"Please, Hermione, dear, listen you know I would never want to hurt my own grandchild." Molly's voice was a cry; all of the power was out of it. She sounded defenseless. Ron had never heard her like that before, well except at Fred's death. Everyone was like it there, though.

"You hit her hand!" Hermione cried out in anger.

"I didn't mean to! It was an accident."

"I should've let Ron do it! He would've be more careful than you were!" Hermione snapped. This statement was cold and Ron knew that was his cue.

Ron rushed over to her and hugged her. He prayed that Merlin would save him. He engulfed her in a tight hug and tried to calm her down. As soon as she entered his arms, she broke down in tears. He only held her tighter and rubbed her back. He gave an apologetic look at his mother, who was in tears herself.

"She-She cut Rosie h-hand." Hermione mumbled into Ron's shoulder. He could feel his T-shirt damping from her tears. He pulled her closer and whispered into her ear, "You know she didn't mean to. Rose can't sit still, either." She nodded into his shoulder and replied, "I know, but she is my baby and- and" Ron knew what she was going to say, so he just answered for her, "Don't worry, I know." They stayed tightly wrapped together until the last of Hermione's tears were cried and she was emotionally stable again. She sighed and turned to Molly as Ron went over and scooped up the clueless Rose into his arms. She shrieked in glee as Ron tickled her.

"See, you guys, she is all right. Aren't you, Monkey?" Ron said as he tickled her more. She giggled loudly and wore a huge grin on her face.

"Op! Op Dada!" She laughed hysterically.

Hermione took a breath and walked over to Molly, "I'm sorry, I sort of, okay, I really overreacted. I know you would never hurt Rosie or anyone else that is. I just freaked out. I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley."

"Don't worry about it, dear. I understand just why you did it. She is your baby and you serve to protect her. I am one too, we understand each other perfectly." She laughed lightly. "And dear, please don't call me Mrs. Weasley. We are family." She pulled Hermione into a hug. She still didn't let it all go though. She had been out of control. She knew it wasn't like her to get upset over mistakes like that. Ron made them all the time and she always let those ones slide. She had no idea what was going on with her.

They broke apart and Hermione looked to Ron, who was still playing with Rose. He snickered when he saw her staring at him and said, "Nice hair cut, love. I love the new look." He was referring to how there was spot of her right side where her hair was shoulder length, and every where else it was mid-back. She shot him a glare and said, "Very funny. Haha." She rolled her eyes as she tried to keep her anger within her.

"Come on, 'Mione. It was only a joke. Lighten up." Ron laughed.

"That wasn't a joke, it was a bloody insult! If I didn't know you, that could have hurt me badly." Hermione snapped. She felt so irritable, and she didn't understand why.

"But you do know me, so its all good, right? Right, just what I thought." Smiled Ron as he set Rose next to her dollhouse for her to play.

"Wrong." She glared. "It isn't right at all, Ronald."

His blue eyes widened as Hermione burst into tears once more. He gathered her into his arms and tried his best to comfort her. He thought it would be best if he didn't say anything. He always seemed to say the wrong thing, anyway. He kissed the top of her head as she finished crying. She turned towards Molly, who was now playing with Rose, and begged, "Can you fix my hair so I can go back to bed. Thanks to Rose yanking, my head is killing me."

"Of course, dear." Molly pulled out her wand and muttered the spell underneath her breath as Hermione's hair all took one length. "There you go. You look beautiful." She said merrily, as she gave her daughter-in-law, and tight hug.

"Thank you. I'm so tired. I'm heading back to bed." Hermione mumbled as she hugged back. She finally broke away and left the room. Molly waited until she was sure Hermione was out of hearing range and asked, "Is she on her...?"

"How they bloody hell am I supposed to know?" Ron asked as he bent down to pick up Rose who was indicating she wanted food. "I don't keep track of those things Those thins are strictly for Hermione to know and I don't really care about them."

Molly rolled her eyes, "A typical boy, you are." She laughed lightly. "She seems extra emotional, today."

"She's been that way for a while actually." He stated as he began to carry Rose out of the room. "Rose is hungry, I'm taking her downstairs to eat. You can come." He mentioned as he started down the stairs.

Molly followed, "Strange, she never seemed to be that way. Last time she flipped out on me was when she was pregnant with Rosie. Ron, do you think that maybe she could be-"

"Hell no." He refused to let her finish the sentence.

"Honey, you shouldn't curse around Rose, she is beginning to pick up on things fast." Warned Molly. "And I am only suggesting that maybe you should look into that."

"Again, no." Ron stated. "She isn't pregnant, and I know that about Rose. The words just slip through my mouth. I don't mean to cuss in front of her."

"Why don't you want another child?" Molly asked. "You are the only one, who refuses to have two kids. Why?"

"Hermione and I both work long days, and Rose is a handful. It's stressful, and I just don't want any kids." They entered the kitchen and Ron placed Rose into her highchair and got her a bottle of milk, which she started to, drink, immediately. "I just don't like responsibility. Don't get me wrong, though, I love Rosie so much, but another kid just ain't for me. Hermione will understand."

"You haven't told her that this was it for you? Hmm, it doesn't sound like you two don't communicate together well. You should try to sit down and talk about these things every once and a while. You'll be thankful later in life." Molly advised him as she sat at the table.

Ron shrugged, "I just don't want to mess things up yet. I mess enough things up daily anyway." He got himself a cup of coffee and sat next to Molly, "Mom, it's just complicated."

"It will only get more complicated it you two don't talk. Things will grow out of control and soon Rosie will find herself drifting from one home to the other, because you two spilt up, as much as I go against things of that nature." Molly smiled at her son. "You are a smart boy, but you have terrible common sense, dear. You should really learn to use it once or twice."

Ron took a sip of coffee and looked at Rose out of the corner of his eye, "You think Hermione will be mad if I don't happen to love the idea of having another kid? I mean, we are perfectly happy with just Rosie. Hermione has told me so many times." He didn't want another kid, but he didn't want Hermione and him to break up either. He loved her with his whole life and didn't want to lose her ever. He sighed and rested his head in his hands.

"I don't know what she wants, dear. That's why you have to talk to her. I can't talk to her for you."

"Yes, you can actually. You see the plan is very simple. All you have to do is-"

"Ron, listen to me. I am your mother." Molly ordered. "You and Hermione need to have a talk about the future and other stuff. You have still yet to decide on Rose's Godparents. What if something were to happen to you two? What would happen to Rose?" Ron looked up at her frightened and she laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You know what the right thing is."

"But I suck at the right thing. I have never been the kind of guy to just open up and tell whats on my mind. I'm sorry Hermione's and mine relationship isn't like everyone else. We have a hard time telling each other things, and I know that we are going nowhere."

"That's enough chitchat on this subject. Let's talk about why you still don't want to bring me more grandchildren into this world. I want as many as I can. I had seven of you and only eight grandchildren right now. You kids need to get on that. I know Ginny and Harry are trying for a third. Arthur said he barely eats lunch at work anymore. That's an old trick to-"

"Again, Mom, ewe. Just stop there, that is my best and friend and little sister. I will have to ask him if he has gone nuts, as well. Three? That's crazy." Ron shook his head.

"You are crazy for not wanting more miracles in your life. Children are miracles, darling." Molly smiled dreamily at the thought, "Just picture six or seven kids running around here. Wouldn't that be amazing."

"Mom, not everyone is as crazy as you and Dad. I don't want that responsibility in my life. Rosie is enough for me." He said with a smile. "I don't need anymore babies. Life is prefect as it is."

"I thought you always wanted a son?" Molly questioned.

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean I'll want another kid. I can live without a son. I'll be fine with it. One less worry." Ron noted.

Molly rolled her eyes, "Merlin, Ron, you are stubborn. All I ask for you is to get me a few grandchildren and you refuse. You say no to your own mother!"

Ron shrugged as Rose began to squeal, "Ow! Owt! Out!"

"That's my cue to help her. You better go too, Mom. I think Dad wants to finish your game you two had going on." Ron snickered. Molly blushed and smacked her son lightly.

"I will be going, but don't you dare say that again. Good-bye, dear."

"Bye Mom." Ron laughed as she flooed home. He picked Rose out of the highchair and cleaned up her mess, before taking her back up to her room so they could play before she took a quick nap.

Meanwhile, Hermione sat on the bathtub's edge and waiting for a result to come in. It could either be negative or positive. She was doing it the Muggle way to just make sure Ron didn't know what she was doing. She took a breath and turned the white stick over in her hand. A little blue plus sign could be seen on it. She gasped and hanged her head. Tears swarmed into her brown eyes as she pleaded that it was a false reading. She wasn't ready to go through it all again. Things were hectic enough, as it was. She sighed and bit her lip. She knew this answer had to be wrong, so she stood up and opened up a box of a pregnancy test.

After thirteen tests, she had decided that she had to face to truth. The Muggle invention had a defect when dealing with witches. She wasn't pregnant, no. The test was just reacting strangely to her witch's blood. She shrugged and walked out of the bathroom and collapsed on the bed. Her stomach growled for food, but she ignored it. She didn't want food at a time like this. Thirteen pregnancy tests just said she was pregnant! She wasn't, of course, like Ron and her could parent another child. Rose was enough for them.

Overwhelmed and scared, Hermione thought it would be best if she went to a trusted friend and talked to them about it. Who else better than Ginny? The only dilemma was that she was Ron's sister. She needed someone to talk to though. Ginny wouldn't tell a soul. She was a woman to her word. Hermione thanked Merlin that she found a friend as good as her.

She took a shower, did her hair (there was hardly anything there), brushed her teeth, and put clothes on. She made sure she looked half-decent, before running out of the room only to find Ron walking up the stairs with Rose in his arms. She slowed down and smiled as he leaned down at her and placed a kiss on top of her head. "Hello Beautiful." He said softly. "Feeling better?"

She nodded and grinned, "Loads better. Is your Mom gone, yet?"

"Yeah, she actually just left."

"How's Rose?"

"We are going to go play before I put her down for a nap."

"Way!" giggled the little redhead.

Hermione kissed Rose's forehead and then replied, "Oho, that sounds loads of fun." Rose nodded in agreement. Hermione looked back up at her husband, "I'm going to see Ginny for a bit. To talk about a couple girl things."

"Alright. I was going to try and cook us brunch, since we missed out on breakfast."

She widened her eyes and laughed, "Love, honestly, trying to cook again? I don't feel like cleaning up a kitchen you burnt down." She kissed him lightly and mumbled, "I'll cook us a lovely dinner later, right now, let's just settle with small meals."

His ears turned scarlet as he nodded, "Alright, love, whatever you insist." He didn't fight back, he knew she won this time. Last time he even tried to cook, he blew up three counter tops. Luckily, that was all that was damaged in the explosion.

"I insist," She said softly before brushing past him and heading down the stairs. She turned into the kitchen and grabbed a handful of floo powder. She stepped inside their bricked fireplace and called out, "Potter Manor." She disappeared into the green flames and reappeared over at the huge Manor that Harry had inherited. She stepped out of the fireplace and called out into the deadly quiet house. "Ginny?"

She was careful as she crept around the kitchen towards the hallway. She knew her nephews that lived there. If the house was quiet, she was in trouble. She heard little footsteps that ran across the floor above her, she guessed that it was four-year-old James, since Al was only barely two. Not long after, did she hear a small child giggling in satisfaction. She made it into the hallway to catch James creeping down them. She gasped and ran over to him, "How did you climb over the fences?"

Ginny had baby fences at the beginning and end of each stairwell, to insure that none of them fell down them and broke their necks. She never took them down since Al was only two, and walking everywhere. James was okay with stairs at edge four, but it was still tricky and dangerous, since he ran down them most of the time.

He smiled and ran to the fence blocking him from crossing into the hall, "Like dis, Aun' 'Moine!" He then gleefully demonstrated how he climbed over the fence and successfully landed on the ground next to her. "Me no dumb, nope!" He grinned.

"Does your Mommy or Daddy know you do this?" She asked the toddler.

Almost immediately James's face fell into a frown, "No. Mommy and Daddy no know." He sighed and sat on the floor, "I ish in twouble. You going to tell Mommy."

"I certainly am going to tell her, because she needs to know to make sure you don't hurt yourself. You don't want a boo-boo, do you?" She asked as she bent down to his level.

"No! Boo-boos huwt! Owie!" yelled James.

"Exactly, so how about we go tell Mommy now, okay? She won't be mad, dear." Hermione talked him into it.

He nodded and looked up at her, "Can I climb them till we meet Mommy?"

Hermione raised her eyebrow, "No, no you may not. I'll carry you across them."

"No!" cried James. "No cawwy! No!"

Hermione picked him up, despite the sight he was putting up, and replied, "I know you hate to be carried, and that you are a big boy, but I don't want you to get any boo-boos."

James didn't listen and just continued to squirm around in her arms. When they made it to the second floor, she saw Al entering a bathroom with a bag of things. James began laughing as soon as he saw his brother. Hermione looked at the boy on her arms and he fell silent. She kept towards the bathroom, she was afraid of what she was going to find. She continued anyway.

"James, why is Al on this floor? Isn't his room on the third, with yours and all your guys' toys? Is your Mommy down here, too?" asked Hermione.

The second floor of the Manor was empty unless there was company, usually. Why a two-year-old was down there, when she knew he was supposed to be on the third floor was beyond her knowledge, so she asked a four-year-old for help.

Hermione's last question was answered as she heard Ginny calling out the boy's name from the floor above them. Hermione raised another eyebrow at James. "What's going on mister?"

James shrugged, "Al saw me climb. He whines and yucky. So I teach him how! He hewe now and me is too! Simple, weally. He pwobably bwocking all potties," James nodded his head. "I told him that Voldemolt gon' get him though them." He laughed in the thought of his plan working. He was an evil child.

"James, how could you teach your brother, and tell him that?" Hermione asked in an outrage. She felt sympathetic for Ginny. She had to deal with it everyday. Hermione would go nuts.

"Talwent." Grinned James.

Hermione placed him on the ground and ordered, "Do not move." And walked into the bathroom to find Al shoving necklaces down it. He had already stuffed, three pillows, two blankets, and two watches down in the toilet. Well, that was what she could see anyway. Al turned and smiled up at her. He seemed so innocent, but was so guilty. He shrugged, and walked past her. He entered the hall and headed towards another bedroom. Hermione followed, "Al, where are you going?" Then something dawned on her, "Wait, where is James?" The oldest was no where to be seen.

"James? Al? Get out here now." Ginny yelled from the floor above again.

Hermione got an idea and yelled, "Second floor, Ginny. They are on the second floor. Well, Al is and James was, but he disappeared again." She felt relieved, when she heard Ginny rushing down the stairs to meet her. Her house was out of control. Merlin, help her. Hermione thought.

"Hermione? I thought you said that Al was down here?" Ginny asked as she walked up the hallway. "I don't see him anywhere." You could tell she was scared from the sound of her voice.

She turned around and stated, "Well, Gin, he was right there. He is probably in a bedroom. He'll be back out again. It looks like he is finding stuff to cram into the toilet."

"He got this one, too? Do you know how he got down here anyway, or why he is blocking up all the toilets?" Ginny asked with plea in her voice.

She shrugged, "Well, James-"

"I've heard enough. I'll have him explain it to me later. Anyway, you said he left again?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I found him on the first floor, and brought him up here to find you. That is when I found Al."

Ginny sighed, "I have this under control. You told him to not to move, correct?"

Hermione nodded, noting knowing how Ginny knew that.

"James Sirius Potter, I don't want you to come tome. You stay right where you are." Ginny yelled out loud, so it was hearable in any part of the house. It was a huge house, as well.

James appeared in front of them as if he appeared out of thin air. He stood there grinning a mischievously grin. His hands were behind his back as he swayed back and forth gently. Hermione glanced over at Ginny and she mumbled, "He wants to be a rebel. Teddy told him about them." Hermione nodded and felt entirely sorry for Harry and Ginny now. They had terrible events heading for them, if James truly wanted to start a rebellion.

"You told me not to come and I did. Me no listen to you." James said truthfully and proudly.

"You did James. Mommy is very mad at you." Ginny stated as she bent down to his level and placed a hand on both of his shoulders.

His brown eyes widened, "No be mad, Mommy!" He whined. "Me sowwy! Me sowwy!" He was almost crying. He was a strange kid.

"Ah, love, don't worry." Ginny pulled him into a tight hug and picked him up. "Mommy won't punish you for coming to her, if you help find Al, and tell him what you told him wasn't true." She kissed the top of his head. He nodded and jumped down from her arms. He ran into the master bedroom on the second floor and drug Al out of it. He handed Al to Ginny and sighed, "Voldemolt no get you fwom potty's."

"Weally?" Al asked as his emerald eyes rounded.

James shook his head, "No, I lied, I sowwry."

Al clapped and grinned big, "Me sa! Me sa!"

Ginny picked him up and kissed his forehead, "Of course, you are safe. You always will be with Mommy and Daddy here with you." She hugged Al and turned to James, "You're in trouble, young man. To run away from Mommy, to climb down over the fence, and take Al with you, and to tell such things to your brother is very, very bad. You should never joke about things like that. Do you understand me?" Ginny's voice was sharp, but full of love.

"Me no get in twouble." Protested James.

"For coming to me." Ginny said with a smile. "I am not punishing you for that, either."

James's jaw dropped as he whined, "You twick me."

"You can't have all the fun. Now let Aunt Hermione carry you up the stairs, okay?" Ginny smiled. She loved being a mother sometimes, but she hated punishing them still.

"Okay." He grumpily replied.

Hermione picked him up and carried him up the stairs and Ginny followed her, with Al in her arms. Once they reached the top, Ginny set Al in his crib, and made James take a ten-minute, silent time-out. As soon as she sat him down on the time-out seat, he began crying loudly. Ginny sighed and told him she'd start the timer, when he was done crying. He refused to quiet down, so she just left the room with Hermione, and stood out in the hallway. She wanted to be close to make sure James didn't try to get off the seat. Once they were in the hallway, Ginny leant against a wall and Hermione leant against the other.

"I never asked. Why are you here?" Ginny wondered.

"I am terrified. That's why I am here, and no offense this whole event doesn't make me feel any less scared. It makes me feel worse." Hermione's face lost all color to it.

"Well, what are you scared about?" Ginny asked curiously.

Hermione took a breath and sighed, "I think I am pregnant again, and I know Ron and I cannot handle another child. We can barely handle one, if you have noticed my hair."

"Your hair? What happened to it?"

"That doesn't matter Ginny!" snapped Hermione. "What matter is that I may be having another baby and I am completely positive that it will be the end of Ron and me!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I'll try to get the next Chapter up but I have school and stuff. **

**I would gladly like at least five reviews on this Chapter, but if I don't get it. That is all right.**

**Anyway, Thanks to my best friend for reading this for me, and editing, while my beta was out of reach.**

**Anyone will a thoguht or suggestion about what should happen next, please review and let me know. I will respond and you will find your name right here after the next Chapter. :D**

**Please excuse my mistakes as well. I try my best, and hardest. **

**3**


End file.
